Happy Ending
by KayeBell
Summary: Angel and Cordy get a chance to have a normal life, but the last surviving member throws a wrench into the plans. Crossover with charmed and Buffy for the start
1. Character Infomation

Angel  
Angel  
Cordelia Chase  
Wesley Wyndem Price  
Winifred Burkle  
Charles Gunn

Charmed  
Piper Halliwell  
Phoebe Halliwell  
Paige Matthews  
Leo Wyatt  
Wyatt Halliwell  
Christopher 'Perry' Halliwell  
Patty Halliwell  
Penny Halliwell  
Victor Bennett  
Melinda Halliwell  
Gideon


	2. A New Start

A New Start  
Cordelia Chase opened up her eye's to find she was back on earth and human. Cordelia was extremely confused; the last thing she remembered was watching Angel's battle with the senior partners. Cordelia was unhappy that she couldn't be there to help him fight. One glance at the calendar revealed it to be the year 1997 and Cordelia realised that she was in the past. Giles would be the only person besides Wesley who could help her figure out what was going on. Cordelia rushed to get dressed and was out the door before Gloria the maid was out of bed. Arriving at Sunnydale High School 15 minutes before school started, Cordelia headed for the library. Swinging the doors open and walking through allowed Cordelia to see who was already in the library. Angel and Giles had been talking to each other, but the conversation stopped when they both caught sight of her. It took all of Cordelia's control not to launch herself into Angel's arms for a hug.  
"Cordelia," Angel said acknowledging the young woman who would become his seer.  
Angel had been surprised to find himself in the past and had immediately gone to talk to Giles in the school library. Cordelia noticed the look in Angel's eyes; recognised it as her best friends and ran to Angel to give him a big hug.  
"What happened to you? I was watching over the battle and they wouldn't let me help," Cordelia said as tears came out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Cordy; it's ok. You helped enough, you........." Angel never got to finish what he was saying because Cordelia jumped back and interrupted him.  
"Angel; I....I can feel your heart beating," Cordelia said looking into Angel's eyes.  
"What but that's impossible," Angel said.  
"You've reached your Shanshu," Cordelia said eyes shining. Suddenly they both realised that Giles was still in the room.  
"Hi Giles," Cordelia said brightly smiling.  
"Um....hello Cordelia; I'm guessing you are also from the future and in your past body," Giles said while cleaning his glasses.  
"Actually Angel and Cordelia have been brought back in time and has been made human again," a voice behind them explained. Angel, Cordelia and Giles turned around to see a man with dark hair standing there.  
"Doyle," Cordelia said after getting over the shock and walking forward to give him a hug.  
"Hey Cordy; good to see you solid and alive," Doyle said smiling. Angel stepped forward and gave Doyle a hug when Cordelia released him.  
"Well done Angel," Doyle said after Angel stepped back next to Cordelia. The library doors suddenly swung open with a loud bang and Buffy, Willow and Xander walked in. All three of them suddenly stopped at the sight of Cordelia in the library; being hugged by Angel from behind.  
"What on earths going on here," Buffy almost screamed.  
"Wow Buffy calm down and maybe we'll tell you," Cordelia said subtly trying to move away from Angels arms only to be stopped by him.  
"Why are you near my boyfriend," Buffy demanded moving towards Cordelia.  
"If you'll let me explain what's going on maybe you won't be so confused," Doyle said interrupting the soon to be rant.  
"Who exactly are you," Xander asked.  
"My name is Doyle and I work for The PTB," Doyle said looking at them.  
"Who are the PTB?"Giles asked.  
"The PTB are the Powers That Be," Angel explained.  
"How do you know about them?" Willow asked.  
"I've worked for them," Angel said looking around.  
"As I was just explaining to Angel and Cordy; the PTB brought them back to finally have a happy ending. Angel's reached his redemption and Shanshu and Cordy's completely human again," Doyle said explaining.  
"What's Shanshu?" Willow asked.  
"It means I've become human," Angel replied looking at Buffy.  
"Really," Buffy said walking forward only to be stopped by Doyle.  
"Angel and Cordy have both been brought back so that they can be happy together; that is why you still retain your memories of what happened in the future. History won't be changed too much because the senior partners can no longer cause trouble; they aren't alive in this time and dimension anymore. Buffy will still go through everything she needs to and accomplish what she has to; Angel just won't be a factor in the next two years battles. The Fang gang also have been brought back and retain their memories so they will most likely try to contact you," Doyle explained. The Scooby gang looked at Doyle in amazement.  
"Angel and Cordelia," Buffy exclaimed and then there was a blinding flash of light. When the light died down Buffy looked around and spotted Angel.  
"Hi I'm Buffy; who are you?" Buffy asked.  
"Um Angel; Doyle what's going on?" Angel asked.  
"Their memories of you have been erased so that you can live peacefully," Doyle said.  
"Enjoy your lives, "Doyle said before leaving.


	3. Three Years Later

Three Years Later  
"Cordy can you get the door," Angel yelled out from the kitchen. Cordelia walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Wesley, Gunn and Fred.  
"Hey guys it's good to see you again," Cordelia said throwing her arms around Fred in a hug.  
"Hey Cordy; great to see you. Don't think I've seen you since the wedding. Because of my memory I was able to avoid being sucked into Pylea for 5 years," Fred explained in typical Fred fashion. Angel and Cordelia had got married right after she finished high school, because they knew they'd be together forever and Angel was human so he wanted to share his new life with Cordelia. The fang gang all came to the wedding and kept in touch with each other planning when they would work together again. Gunn was able to save his sister and live a good happy life in L.A after meeting up with Fred again and continuing their previous relationship; while Wesley had to relive the days he spent as a watcher and in Sunnydale.  
"Hey at least you didn't have to go through the whole Faith/ evil mayor thing and not be able to prevent it early on," Wesley said.  
"You were just waiting until they fired you anyway," Gunn replied.  
"Hey guys good to see you," Angel said coming into the room smiling.  
"Nice colour Angel; how's being human suit you," Gunn said slapping Angel on the back. There was a bright light and Doyle appears in the house.  
"Hi guys; we've got a problem," Doyle said looking at the Fang gang.  
"Doyle what's wrong," Angel asked.  
"We're sorry to interfere with your new life, but one of the senior partners survived and has joined up with someone bad in San Francisco. They what to know if you would consider becoming a vampire again to stop him. They also offer Cordelia the chance to become a seer and half demon again; you will have some pain but it won't kill you and won't be as bad," Doyle asked.  
"I vote we do this; but it's up to you Angel," Wesley said looking at everyone.  
"Yes; we'll do it," Angel said looking at the group and seeing nods of approval.  
"Because you have chosen to sacrifice your normal life; the PTB will bring you back with a permanent soul so Angelus can never be freed again," Doyle said smiling. With that said Doyle disappeared again in a flash of light that also surrounded Cordelia and Angel.  
"Hey you guy's alright?"Gunn asked.  
"Yes; I'm a vampire again," Angel said. Cordelia suddenly cried out and clutched her head in pain; Angel was immediately by her side and held onto her while the vision lasted.  
"It was a club in San Francisco called P3," Cordelia said.  
"Looks like we're moving to San Francisco," Wesley stated.  
"We'll need 3 rooms to sleep in, basement for training, attic for weapons and supplies and an office," Cordelia listed.  
"I'll buy the house; you guys start packing up this place and we'll leave tonight," Angel said.  
"Sounds good; alright everyone let's go," Wesley said.


	4. New House, New Neighbours

New House, New Neighbours  
"Hey Piper it looks like we've got new neighbours," Phoebe Halliwell said looking out the window.  
"Hey how about we go over there and welcome them to the neighbourhood," Piper replied.  
"That's better than waiting for Chris to pop in a make us go demon hunting," Paige added while playing with Wyatt.  
"We can invite them to dinner tonight," Piper suggested.  
"Then it's settled," Phoebe said and walked over to the door. Piper took Wyatt from Paige and they both followed Phoebe to the house next door. Phoebe knocked on the door and they observed the house. It was a big house; similar to the manor but all the windows seemed to be darkened or tinted. The door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair and glasses.  
"Hi my names Phoebe and these are my sisters Piper and Paige", Phoebe introduced.  
"This is my son Wyatt," Piper added.  
"We live next door and were wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?" Paige said smiling.  
"Oh well my name's Winifred Burkle, nut my friends just call me Fred and I'm sure dinner would be great and........." Fred bubbled, but was cut off by other woman with shoulder length brown hair.  
"Hey Fred; don't forget to breath," Cordelia said before turning to the people at the door.  
"Hi my name's Cordelia Chase and we'd love to come to dinner tonight," Cordelia answered.  
"There are five of us though; will that be a problem?" Cordelia asked.  
"No that's fine," Piper replied quickly.  
Just then two men walked up two the girls and one of them put his arms around Fred's waist.  
"This is Wesley Wyndam Price and Charles Gunn," Fred said introducing the two men.  
"Wes; Gunn these are our new neighbours Paige Matthews, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, " Fred explained to the two men.  
"They've just invited us to dinner tonight and we've accepted," Cordelia informed the guys and they nodded their heads in understanding. Piper, Phoebe and Paige headed back to the manor; while Cordelia told Angel what was going on and the others got their respective rooms in order.

The door bell rang and Piper told Paige to go get it and gave Leo and Chris more dishes to put on the dining room table. Leo had dropped by to see Wyatt and had been ambushed into attending tonight's dinner as well as Chris; who'd come by with other demon in mind to hunt. Paige opened the door to reveal Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley and another tall man with dark hair.  
"Hey; come on in," Paige said inviting the group inside.  
"This is Angel my husband," Cordelia said introducing the man with dark hair that stood by her side. Angel nodded a greeting and followed Paige further into the house. They walked into the dining room and Paige introduced Leo and Chris.  
"This is Leo and Chris friends of ours," Paige said pointing to the guys as she said their names.  
"Hi I'm Cordelia and this is Angel, Fred, Gunn and Wesley" Cordelia replied smiling at the two guys.  
Piper and Phoebe came into the room holding bowls of food and got everyone to sit down at the table. It seemed obvious to Cordelia that the sisters and Leo didn't really trust Chris and she wondered why he was here. Cordelia watched as Angel moved food around on his plate trying to make it seem like he was eating and felt a very familiar pain start creeping into her head.  
"Umm Piper; can I use your bathroom?" Cordelia said quickly putting her cutlery down. Piper gave Cordelia directions and Cordelia moved for the bathroom quickly, trying to get there before the pain really started.  
Angel watched as Cordelia moved away quickly and frowned.  
"I'm sure Barbie's fine," Gunn told Angel after seeing his frown. Angel used his advanced hearing to find out if Cordelia was ok and heard her heart beat increase. A whimper of pain to soft for normal humans to hear came at Angel and Angel realised Cordelia was having a vision.  
"What do you do?" Piper asked Angel breaking his concentration.  
"Oh I retired from the detective business," Angel said quickly trying to remember the background story they'd all created. Cordelia walked back into the room to find Angel's eyes on her and a worried look in his eyes.  
"Cordelia are you ok," Leo asked seeing Cordelia's pale face.  
"Yes; I need to talk to Angel for a moment," Cordelia said indicating that they go into the conservatory. Angel stood up and followed her as she went into the other room.  
"You had a vision didn't you Cordy," Angel said after they had moved into the other room.  
"Yes and it wasn't a good one; there's a woman about to be attacked by a big green monster with claws," Cordelia answered looking into Angel's eyes.  
"She was in so much pain; It happened on main street near a park," Cordelia continued.  
"I grab Gunn and we'll go take care of it," Angel told Cordelia while moving to give her a hug.  
"Are you really ok," Angel asked once again.  
"I'm fine; the pain will go away once you've taken care of the monster," Cordelia replied quickly while massaging her forehead with her fingers.  
"Everything ok," Phoebe asked as Cordelia and Angel walked back into the room.  
"Yes; the meal was great, but Gunn and I have to go meet and old friend that Cordy saw before," Angel said. Gunn looked confused or a moment and then he seemed to understand what was going on. Gunn and Angel left the house after saying good bye; while Chris and Leo asked Cordelia if she was ok.


	5. Dinner Demons

Dinner Demons  
After Angel and Gunn's exit; the rest of the meal went smoothly; until the dessert was put on the table. Piper and Paige had just finished serving out the food; when an ugly horned demon appeared in the room next to Cordelia chair. Chris and Fred shouted a warning; but the demon managed to grab Cordelia before anything could really be done.  
"Cordelia," Wesley cried out and Piper started to move her hands when the demon stopped her.  
"Keep moving witch and I'll slit her throat," the demon said indicating to the knife in his hand that was across her throat. Angel and Gunn re-entered the room to see Cordelia held by a demon at knife point and Angel growled loudly.  
"I'd let her go if I was you," Angel said showing his teeth, even though they still looked normal.  
"Stay away man," the demon cried. Cordelia how ever had different plans and slammed the back of her head into the demons forehead; while simultaneously brining her arms up to wrench the hand holding the knife away from her neck.  
"Knife," Paige cried out after seeing the demon was distracted. The demons knife disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. Wesley pulled Cordelia to safety while Angle moved quickly and had the demon by the throat.  
"Why did you attack this place?" Angle growled.  
"I was sent for the seer; some new bad guy in the underworld hired me to do the job. He wears this logo of a wolf, ram and heart," the demon cried out not really wanting to be killed. Angel dropped the demon on the floor and turned to the fang gang; forgetting that the Halliwells and their friends were in the room.  
"Wolfram and Heart," Angel said.  
"The work of the last senior partner," Wesley said nodding at Angel's assessment.  
"You're not going anywhere alone!" Angel said turning to Cordelia. This comment caused Cordelia to start an argument with Angel.  
"I can take care of myself thanks," Cordelia argued. Fred looked at the faces of their hosts and nudged Wesley and Gunn.  
"They'll be at this for awhile; so why don't we explain in another room," Fred said talking to Phoebe. Everyone apart from Angel and Cordelia moved into the conservatory.  
"Are you demons?" Piper demanded straight away.  
"You know about demons?" Wesley asked.  
"We're the charmed ones; powerful witches.....protectors of innocents," Paige replied.  
"Are you demons," Piper demanded again.  
"Ah no; we are not demons," Wesley replied.  
"Cordy is though; half demon actually cos her visions were killing her so she became half demon to still have the visions to help Angel but not die; then she and Angel were human again but the PTB asked them to change back to stop the last senior partner," Fred babbled out quickly.  
"Wait did you say half demon?" Chris butted in.  
"Yes; Cordelia is a seer but no human can have the visions without having the back of their head blown off, so Cordelia made the choice to become half demon and the TPB made her part demon," Wesley explained clearly.  
"Who's the PTB?" Leo asked.  
"The Powers That Be," Wesley and Chris replied at the same time.  
"They're the Elders," Phoebe clarified.  
"No; the Powers That Be are like the Elders but they have more power, look out for all people and give guidance to those that know where to ask," Chris explained.  
"How come we've never heard of them?" Leo asked referring to the other elders and to himself.  
"Because the only people that have heard of them work for them," Chris replied.  
"Then how do you about them Future Boy," Paige asked.  
"Future Boy?" Angel and Cordelia repeated coming into the room. Paige tried to think of a good cover story, while Chris glared at her. Cordelia suddenly started to glow golden and dropped to the floor unconscious.  
"Cordy," Angel said while managing to catch her before she hit the ground.  
"What just happened," Phoebe asked worriedly.  
"Don't know but what ever happened is new," Angel replied. A bolt of electricity shot out from Cordelia and hit Angel bringing out his vampire side as he was pulled into whatever Cordelia was experiencing.  
"Vampire," Leo said jumping back and Paige was about to lunge forward with a knife; but Fred and Gunn got in the way.  
"You can't kill him," Fred cried.  
"His evil; a vampire," Piper replied defending her sister.  
"Angel is not like normal vampires. He still contains his soul and is good," Wesley contradicted.  
"Leo; go check with the elders," Piper said but Chris caught his orbs.  
"The elders won't know anything and their telling the truth," Chris replied.  
"Why should we trust you; we still don't believe that you're not after Wyatt," Leo said shrugging off Chris hand. Chris still couldn't believe that they still didn't believe him and started to orb away. Cordelia and Angel both returned to normal at that moment and as soon as Cordelia saw Chris start to orb away; she grabbed onto his arm orbing away with her.  
"What just happened," Wesley and Phoebe asked at the same time.  
"Cordelia's just gone to talk with Chris; that's all," Angel answered getting up off the floor.  
"Why would she do that," Paige asked curious.  
"You should trust Chris; the PTB showed us what he's been through and who he is. Chris has been through a lot and he really is here to save the world," Angel replied before walking out the door. Fred, Wesley and Gunn followed Angel; leaving the sisters and Leo alone to think.


End file.
